Longing-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Rated M..Zero wants to be X's claim..


_**Author's Notes; Zero's Perspective. Hard Yaoi. Shounen Ai. R18. Inspired by ideas from roseprincesskristina on Tumblr about Absolute Zero. Dominant X and submissive Zero was my own idea. Seems with this done, I get dragged back to Writer's Block..Well, fun while it lasted..At least I got to tie up some loose ends by finishing the other one..Until next time..Please enjoy.**_

I was alone in my room, lying on the bed with my Absolute armor active. It was cold in my room this evening and I was using the armor for warmth. Its very well adapted to the cold. X was out late on a mission. I started to get a little worried, but he hadn't called me so I assumed he'd be ok.

My little X...I turned towards a picture of him I had on a nightstand close to the bed. I sighed longingly at it and admired it. I started to rub myself as I stared, starting at my chest lens and slowly moving down. When we played, I was the dominant one, but I would love to be dominated by him, to be at his mercy. I could feel my lower body getting excited at the thought as I rubbed down my stomach and sides. I enjoyed the idea of being his slave for once, feeling myself getting more excited below. I pet and rubbed my pelvic armor as I let the thoughts play in my head. I almost let my excitement out, then decided I wanted to save it for X. I wanted him so bad.

I paid him a visit early the next morning. Both of us had the day off. I got a little excited again when he opened his dorm door in nothing but his boxers, but my armor hid it well. X smiled a little, letting me in. "Ooh, what a pleasant surprise." I smirked and winked at him as I went into his dorm. I happened to notice he was already a little excited too. I found a bare spot on the wall and began to dance sensually for him, moving my hair so he could see my hips move. I kept my eyes on him as I danced, seeing him hold down on his boxers. I was exciting him more with my dancing. I began to move towards his bedroom slowly, gesturing to him to come with me with a demonic finger and mouthing the words, 'take me'. He followed me entranced by the dance into the bedroom where he closed and locked the door behind us.

We hugged tightly, grinding against each other before I kissed his cheek and walked to the bed. I laid down, holding up my rear and swaying my hips for him teasingly. He chuckled and crawled onto the bed, sitting beside me. He let go of his boxers, pointing his cute and already hard excitement at me. I kissed and licked his tip and shaft, a little disappointed that his boxers denied me his sweet taste. X gasped gently as I licked and kissed him, leaning his head back slightly. I reached forward and pulled X's boxers off his hard length, enjoying the sight in front of me. I saw X blushing as I revealed his excitement, licking my lips before I began to lick and suck his tip, enjoying his taste. X gasped more as I sucked his tip, watching me. I watched him as I began taking him in further and sucking him hungrily. I could feel myself getting excited too as I sucked him. He moaned more, reaching and unlatching my pelvic armor and unzipping the underarmor, letting my excitement out. I got more excited feeling myself exposed as I slowly took X whole into my mouth, sucking him more. X sat back up, watching me get hard as I sucked him. I tasted some precum before he gently pulled out of my mouth.

He crawled around behind me and began licking my entrance, grinding his wet length against mine. I moaned for both the licking and grinding, watching him passionately and stiffening more. I felt full as X soon stopped and got on top of me, panting gently. X slowly entered me, pushing inside me with gentle thrusts so he didn't hurt me. Then he reached and held both my wrists together with one hand and held my tip so I couldn't climax with the other. He pushed further inside me, making me moan more passionately, enjoying the feeling I had craved. He felt amazing inside me, but I wanted all of him. 'Please, X...Deeper..' I mouthed to him. X slowly pushed himself all the way inside me, making me nearly scream in pleasure. He felt so amazing...I felt like I was his at last. I was his claim and there would be hell to pay if someone even attempted to change that. I screamed erotically as X began thrusting harder and faster inside me. I was enjoying every minute of it, listening to X moaning with me. He let out a scream when he came deep inside me. I screamed with him passionately before panting deeply. I wanted to climax, but he still held my tip to prevent it.

X soon slowly pulled out of me, making moan again before releasing my arms. He leaned over me and pulled me up, kissing my lips as he helped me sit up. I felt him release my tip, looking at my length. It was full and throbbing, starting to leak a little. X laid down close to me and began to lick my shaft and the precum. I moaned passionately as I watched him. X winked as he took my tip into his mouth and sucked me. My moans grew louder again as he took me deeper. I soon came deep into his mouth and throat, nearly screaming again. X seemed to want every drop, swallowing my cum before letting me go.

I panted deeply, shivering from pleasure as X sat up. 'You're mine now', he whispered. 'I have always...been yours. I wanted you to claim me...' I managed. X blushed more with a chuckle. 'Cheeky'. He whispered before pulling me back down onto the bed with him and holding me close. I clung to him tight, snuggling his chest before relaxing in his arms.


End file.
